Fortuna Lowell
Fortuna Lowell is da daughter of LOUCEANA from PHYRE EMBLUM, and she likes to steal people's identities! Info Name: Fortuna Lowell Age: 14 Parent's Story: Fire Emblem Appearance: I look like a girl version of Marth - I have long blue hair, a cape, and a short blue dress. Alignment: Rebel Roommate: Zerelda Triforce Secret Heart's Desire: To steal other people's bodies and cause chaos. My Magic Touch: I can steal people's identities. Storybook Romance Status: I have a huge crush on Cain Lowell. Oh Curses Moment: I smoke cigarettes in no-smoking zones. Favorite Subject: History of Evil Spells. It's fun to abuse magic. Least Favorite Subject: Criminal Law. I don't want to get arrested. Best Friends Forever After: Apricot Toadstool and Zerelda Triforce - fellow video game princesses. Biography Hello there. I'm Fortuna Lowell, the daughter of Lucina from Fire Emblem: Awakening. My father is her first cousin Owain - hooray for inbreeding! (Although those stupid translators censored it to "companion".) My mom's parents are Chrom and Olivia and my dad's parents are Lissa and Donnel. I also have my uncle Inigo (aka Laslow) and my aunt Peri. (Though Fire Emblem lets you have any family tree you want. It's a choose-your-waifu type of game.) I am a descendant of Marth, the Hero-King. I live in Ylisse, which used to be called Archanea until some guy decided to change the name. I think Ylisse sounds cooler. What am I doing here when I'm not from a fairytale? I am here because I heard that some of the people want to change fate, so I enrolled here. I am skilled at the art of identity theft - I like to steal people's identities. I run around wearing a mask and using my dark powers to steal their bodies. It's especially fun to torment HM Grimm while using someone else's body and then switching back to my own body so they get blamed for what I did! I also have a cousin named Soleil, who is a total lesbo scissor sister (despite that jerk Corrin trying to make her straight) and in an incestuous lesbian relationship with my half-sister Ophelia. I often go around claiming that I'm Marth, because Marth is cool. My mom is a female version of him, only Marth is a lot girlier than my mom. Marth has a son attending this school. His name is Cain Lowell. He's a real sissy and he likes baby seals. Wait a sec - if I come two thousand years after Marth, then why is Marth's son attending the same school as me? That doesn't make sense. Screw logic. I am also in Super Smash Bros. and I have the exact same moveset as Marth and people always call me a clone. Lucina is different - she doesn't mind killing baby animals. Marth cries over the thought of killing a deer. I also like to run around the school firing water balloons at the fire alarm and causing general chaos. Another think I like to do is taking candy from Gaius. He throws a tantrum whenever I take his candy, but I respond by killing him on my playthrough. Time to change fate! Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Royalty Category:Badass Category:Superpowered Category:Fire Emblem Category:Video Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Morons Category:Criminals Category:Pagans